Communauté : Zelda Reorchestrated
Zelda Reorchestrated (ZREO) est un projet de fans créé en octobre 2004 par Sam Ferrara (alias FireGS). Son dernier propriétaire aura été le jeune Eric Buchholz ('''alias '''Ebuch). En effet ce dernier a annoncé le 2 avril 2013 que l'aventure ZREO prendra fin le 12 juin 2013, après presque 9 ans de création musicale passionnée. Le but originel de ZREO était de réorchestrer les plus grandes mélodies de la série The Legend of Zelda, par l'utilisation de logiciels de modification audio de niveau professionnel. Le projet a créé quelques controverses chez les fans, car il n'utilisait pas d'orchestre réel. Cependant, il a tellement attiré l'attention qu'une forte communauté de fans inconditionnels s'est créée autour de lui. La singularité de ce projet a permis au site web de recevoir de nombreux awards. EDN's 1st Annual Golden Item Awards - Most Unique SiteEDN's 3rd Annual Golden Item Awards - Most Unique Site Histoire zreo.tk (Oct 2004 – Déc 2004) - Zelda Reorchestrated s'est tout d'abord établi sous le domaine http://www.zreo.tk en octobre 2004. C'est là que ZREO débuta sa mission de réorchestration de la totalité de l'OST de The Legend of Zelda : Ocarina of Time. zreo.net (Déc 2004 – Mai 2005) - L'étape suivante était d'obtenir un nom de domaine indépendant, à l'écart des problèmes que posait le service gratuit des domaines .tk . En décembre 2004, zreo.net était né. C'était le même site, mais sous un domaine différent (et plus flexible). C'est à ce moment-là que FireGS a révélé son intention de réorchestrer les musiques de tous les jeux Zelda. zeldamusic.org (Juin 2005 – Décembre 2005) - En avril 2005, FireGS voulut accomplir une plus grande mission que le simple fait de réorchestrer des musiques. Il voulait offrir un service plus général à la communauté des fans de Zelda. C'est de cette volonté que naquit Zelda Music and Media (aussi connu comme ZeldaMusic, ZM, ou ZM.org) sous le domaine http://www.zeldamusic.org. ZREO continua de produire ses musiques, mais avec lui arrivèrent de nouveaux forums pour la communauté, une station de radio en ligne (World Zelda Music Radio), et un site d'information générale sur la série ! Malheureusement, le site ferma pour cause de problèmes financiers. zreomusic.com (25 décembre 2006 – 12 juin 2013) - Le site web de HTLOZ II (Hyrule : The Land of Zelda II) préserva le travail de ZREO durant son absence toute l'année 2006. ZREO redémarra à Noël cette année-là et resta établi sous le nom de domaine http://www.zreomusic.com jusqu'au 12 juin 2013. Interventions publiques L'équipe de ZREO a réalisé de nombreuses interventions publiques et se sont présentés d'eux-mêmes à des événements tels la VGXPO (Video Game Expo) de 2009, l'E3 de 2010 et de 2011, et la PAX Prime de 2011. En 2009, l'équipe a rassemblé plus de 2 000 $ pour financer la production par des professionnels de CDs et cartes postales, afin de promouvoir le site lors des expos auxquelles ils ont participé. La fin d'une histoire : le début d'une légende... Le 2 avril 2013, un coup de tonnerre retentit dans la communauté des fans. Cela aurait pu passer pour un poisson d'avril (c'est même ce que beaucoup ont cru !), et pourtant c'est officiel : l'aventure Zelda Reorchestrated touche à sa fin ! C'est Eric Buchholz, le jeune directeur de projet de ZREO, qui l'a annoncé sur le site web. Dans les commentaires, c'est la stupéfaction et l'incompréhension qui dominent : comment un site web à l'apogée de sa popularité peut-il fermer si soudainement, sans même montrer de signes de faiblesse ? Certains ont avancé l'hypothèse de pressions de la part de Nintendo, théorie balayée par Eric Buchoolz dans un post scriptum : Néanmoins, c'est sur un chef-d’œuvre exceptionnel : Twilight Symphony, que ZREO nous quitte, laissant l'album libre au téléchargement, comme un dernier cadeau à la communauté des fans qui les ont tant soutenus. Le site web restera ouvert jusqu'au 12 juin 2013, le temps que les fans récupèrent l'ensemble des travaux de ZREO avant qu'ils ne s'éparpillent sur la Toile. Eric Buchholz a d'ailleurs fourni un lien de téléchargement de l'archive complète de ZREO. Bien que cela soit une perte pour la communauté des fans, les vieux contes de l'Internet continueront assurément de raconter une légende... la légende de ZREO ! Projets Radio Hyrule Radio Hyrule (anciennement World Zelda Music Radio) est un projet appartenant à et géré par des membres de l'équipe de Zelda Reorchestrated, dont l'objectif est de fournir à des musiciens en herbe une vitrine pour exposer leurs créations musicales, ainsi que fournir aux fans de Zelda une divertissante station de radio en ligne. La radio présente dans sa collection la totalité des albums de ZREO, ainsi que d'innombrables autres remix réalisés par des membres de OverClocked ReMix, Newgrounds, YouTube, et divers autres sites. Radio Hyrule sert aussi de catalogue, ou même de compendium d'arrangements de musiques de Zelda, couvrant autant de remix de qualité que possible sur toute l'histoire de Zelda. ''Open Symphony'' Open Symphony est un projet de ZREO qui a été suspendu. Mais il est maintenant clair, avec la fermeture de ZREO, qu'il a été totalement abandonné. Dans cet album incomplet figurent des arrangements créatifs de musiques de Zelda, bien plus que de simples reproductions orchestrales des musiques originales. C'est ce qui a permis à Open Symphony d'obtenir le succès qu'il a reçu. Open Symphony a été le premier projet de ZREO qui a permis aux fans de consulter les partitions des musiques au fur et à mesure de leur sortie. La totalité des partitions était tout de même disponible au téléchargement, ce qui permettait aux pièces d'être exécutées par un orchestre réel. Malheureusement, le site web d'Open Symphony n'existe plus et les partitions semblent introuvables. ('''Note :' j'ai retrouvé les partitions peu de temps après avoir créé cet article. Elles étaient perdues au fin fond des blogs du site de ZREO. Ce dernier devant fermer sous peu, je les héberge dans le dossier "Public" de mon SkyDrive, dans le dossier "Open Symphony - Partitions" : il s'agit de deux archives ZIP contenant des fichiers PDF''. -- Izzy Novada (discussion) juin 28, 2013 à 17:22 (UTC)) Soundscapes ZREO a produit trois albums sous le titre de "Soundscapes". Ces trois albums contiennent les thèmes réorchestrés provenant de différentes musiques de différents opus de Zelda. Mais ce qui rend particulier ces albums, ce sont les effets d'environnements sonores qui ont été ajoutés pour permettre à l'auditeur de ressentir les musiques, comme s'il était dans leurs environnements mêmes. Le meilleur exemple de cela reste la piste "Market" : comparativement à l'originale ou la version "non-soundscape", on peut clairement noter la différence de ressenti de l'ensemble et de l'atmosphère. Soundscapes : Volume 1 est sorti le 16 février 2007 et contient 8 pistes. Ce projet unique a amené au site web de ZREO plus de de 3 millions de visiteurs la semaine suivant la sortie - un article de Digg.com avait attiré l'attention des passionnés de musique. Les musiques proviennent des bandes originales de A Link to the Past, Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, The Wind Waker, et Twilight Princess. ZREO a maintenu un très grand nombre visiteurs depuis la sortie de cet album. Soundscapes : Volume 2 est sorti le 31 mars 2007. Cet album de 9 pistes comporte des musiques provenant de six opus de Zelda, tels que A Link to the Past, Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, The Minish Cap,'' The Wind Waker, et ''Twilight Princess. Cet album n'a pas autant suscité d'attention que le premier, mais il a tout de même été bien accueilli par les fans. Soundscapes : Volume 3 est sorti le 22 aout 2008. Dans cet album de 13 pistes, figure le thème prédominant de l'eau. Les musiques contenues dans l'album viennent beaucoup d'opus de Zelda, tels que A Link to the Past, Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, The Wind Waker, et Twilight Princess. Les albums Soundscapes ont propulsé la popularité de ZREO et sont toujours disponible en ligne, jusqu'au 12 juin 2013 (date de fermeture du site). Le retour très positif des fans a renforcé la volonté de ZREO de produire quelque chose de plus ambitieux. Des projets comme celui-ci sont devenus une tradition pour les membres de ZREO. Les albums de la série des Soundscapes ''ont finalement eu pour conséquence de faire de ZREO l'un des sites web les plus visités de toute la communauté de Zelda. ' Ocarina of Time - Completeright|200px|Couverture de l'album Ocarina of Time - Complete Ocarina of Time a été complété le 25 décembre 2009, répondant finalement à l'objectif initial de ZREO : réorchestrer la bande originale dOcarina of Time. La totalité de l'album (82 pistes) est disponible en ligne gratuitement et est régie sous licence Creative Commons Copyright. Twilight Symphonyright|200px 'Article détaillé : Twilight Symphony' Ce projet avait pour but de capturer toute l'essence de la bande originale de Twilight Princess'' sous une approche nouvelle et unique. Cet album de plus de trois heures de musiques exceptionnelles a pu compter sur la participation d'une chorale professionnelle d'Hollywood, grâce aux contributions de fans inconditionnels. Le projet a rassemblé près de 30 000 $ pour financer cette chorale vivante : c'est tout simplement la plus grande collecte de fonds jamais réalisée dans toute l'histoire des sites de fans de Zelda ! Des solistes ont également participé à la production de Twilight Symphony : la chanteuse Aubrey Ashburn (Dragon Age 2, RIFT, Devil May Cry 4), Marc Papeghin au cor d'harmonie, David "Docjazz4" Ramos à l'ocarina, et Ari Fisher au violon, alto, et violoncelle. Ces interprètes ont grandement contribué à apporter expressivité humaine et réalisme aux musiques. L'album a également pu bénéficier d'un artwork sublime, réalisé par l'artiste Houston Hanna. Il s'agit d'un dessin réalisé entièrement au fusain sur quatre feuilles de 15" x 20" pouces (environ 38x51 cm), scanné puis nettoyé et colorisé sur Photoshop. Il a fallu vingt heures de travail à l'artiste, rien que pour le dessin au fusain. L'artwork décore tout le dos de l'album physique. center|600px Twilight Symphony est sortie en novembre 2012. La version physique du triple album a d'abord été vendue en 500 exemplaires seulement, pour la modique somme de 50 $ (soit environ 38,40 €), mais devant l'afflux de commandes, ce sont finalement 2000 copies supplémentaires qui se sont ajoutées, portant à 2500 le nombre de copies existantes. La vente a bien entendu été clôturée en seulement quelques jours... Devant l'engouement suscité par cet album, l'équipe de ZREO a d'abord prévu de sortir dans le courant de l'année 2013 une version digitale sur les plateformes de téléchargement payant comme iTunes. Mais devant la difficulté et la lenteur des négociations avec Nintendo, l'équipe a finalement décidé, en même temps qu'elle annonçait la fin de ZREO, de laisser son chef-d’œuvre absolu libre au téléchargement. Le 20 avril 2013, Eric Buchholz a donc finalement posté un lien de téléchargement de l'archive de Twilight Symphony. D'autres sites de fans se sont également empressés d'héberger l'album, comme le très célèbre site anglophone Zelda Universe, ou entre autres sites francophones, Puissance-Zelda Liens externes Site web de Zelda Reorchestrated (attention : fermeture le 12 juin) (Le site est toujours en ligne... pour peu de temps !) Chaine de ZREO sur YouTube References Catégorie:Communauté Catégorie:Musique